Pay up
by phayte1978
Summary: Feral Stripper Bakugou


Stomping around backstage, he was losing his patience for his turn. These damn sidekicks needed to get off the stage so he could make his damn money! Another stomp of his feet and he heard the music started to die down.

"Now, Bakugou," Aizawa said, coming over to him, handing him a water bottle. "Try to tone it down a bit tonight."

"The fuck you mean? If these perverts wanna see my ass, they're gonna pay for it," Bakugou said, pushing the water bottle back at his manager, and taking the stage.

Strutting out on the stage as the previous dancer grabbed their money and clothing, he bumped shoulders with him- growling. "Get off my stage, side kick!" Bakugou yelled.

Aizawa face palmed on the sidelines.

"Can someone start my fucking music? What's with this bullshit?" Bakugou yelled. The club immediately shut up, and he was glad he got their attention. Good, let them look at him. He didn't work this hard on his body just to stay covered up in clothing.

The music started screaming through the club. He wasn't dancing to no Top 40 shit or that hip hop mess- his music screamed metal.

Leaning against the stripper pole, he glared at all the patrons around his stage. Not a damn one of them had taken any money out.

He doesn't fucking strip for free!

"You wanna see this body, you extras better start forking out some cash!" he growled.

He saw a few of the guys gasp and some bills dropped on his stage. Rolling his eyes, he stayed leaned up against the pole- as if he were bored.

"I've got fucking rent to pay!" he yelled. "Pay up or I go back to lap dances, you perverts!"

A few bills landed on the stage and he grunted. This crowd was being stingy tonight and he was not liking it.

"You better not being saving your money for the next fucking sidekick to come out here and do lame tricks! Cause I'm telling you pack of nerds now, I'm the mother fucking best there is!" a snarl and he bent to get his money, shoving it in his jacket pocket and then glanced once more at the guys wrapped around the stage.

He kept his outfits simple. Tear away pants, fitted tank, a thong with tight shorts over them. He didn't bother with the heels and glitz that the other boys wore. No, he was a fucking man. His boots were large, and went to the knee. He let his body do the fucking talking- that was the money maker in this.

Unzipping his jacket, he let it fall off his shoulder- giving these perverts something to look forward too. He knew once the clothes started to come off, the money would roll in. He just liked to make them work for it.

"Listen, you pack of nerds," he yelled over his music. "I do three fucking songs and we are almost at the end of the first song and this shit for money isn't going to pay my fucking bills!" This time he stomped his foot on the stage, making a loud noise- startling everyone.

Looking over at the far end of his stage, he saw a very timid nerd. His hands were shaking, though his eyes grew dark as they stared at him. Stomping down the stage, he towered over the nerd with large green eyes and smirked.

"Like what you fucking see, pervert?" he asked.

The guy nodded his head.

"Now pay for looking at me," he said.

The damn nerd's hands shook so hard, he was afraid he would drop all his money. Alas, he dropped a rather large size bill on the stage.

"You see this? You stingy bastards," he called out. "This nerd is paying for me to remove my damn clothes."

Unzipping his jacket all the way, he let it fall off his shoulders and flexed his arms. The bills started to slap against the stage more as his first song was winding up. His tank fit him perfectly, showing off loads of cleavage, and stopping before his nipples popped out. He was proud of his build, and wanted them all to lust after him.

"Now, let's see if you tight bastards can cough up some more money!" he yelled, grabbing the front of his pants, ripping them off and launching himself in midair towards the pole in the center of the stage. Whenever he swung on the pole, it was like an explosion. He was not quiet or graceful. He was full power. His muscles rippled, and his body was on show for them all to see.

He swung so fast around it- he was pretty damn sure he was just a blur at this point. His thighs gripped the pole as he held on- allowing himself to be propelled. Once the pole started to slow down, he did a flip and landed with a loud thud back on the stage.

"See! Can those other extras do that?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips, letting everyone take in his strong thigh muscles, and the rest of his body. Turning, he grabbed the pole and lewdly bent at the waist. "Tell me those other mediocre dancers' asses look as good as this!"

More money was being placed on the stage and it was time to turn his game up. He did one set a night, and he made sure he made the most of his money in that set. Like fuck if he was going to do more than this. The pole work was hard, and he was too impatient for these thirsty fuckers to give him the money he deserved.

Falling down to his knees and crawling- he growled at each person around his stage, sticking his hip out as the bills were pushed into his tiny shorts. Once he deemed he had gathered enough, he sat up to his knees, and locked eyes with the innocent boy at the end of the bar.

"Hey nerd," he said. "Wanna to see more?"

All the guy did was nod his head, his eyes never leaving his body. He noticed how red his face had gotten- clashing with his stupid, messy, green hair.

"Then fork over more fucking money," he growled, then crawled over where the guy sat. Spreading his knees, he turned so his ass was right in the guys face. A yelp and he looked over his shoulder.

"Well c'mon! I aint got all fucking night!" he demanded.

Another yelp and the guy threw the money on the stage.

Ah, it was one of those who was afraid to touch him. Perfect . Growling, he turned so he faced the innocent pervert and grabbed the top of his tank. Keeping his eyes locked, he licked his lips and ripped his tank right down the center. Bouncing his tits a few times, he watched as the guy gulped and started to sweat around his temple.

"Like what you fucking see huh?" he asked, grabbing the nerd's drink and knocking it back. It was whiskey soda- good, not that fruity shit. "Think you'd ever get a chance to fuck someone like me?"

The guy shook his head and he leaned over, his finger curling under his chin. "You're fucking right, loser," he hissed, then his sweaty palm was in the guys face pushing him away.

A hand on his hip and he felt the guy shove a bill into his shorts. Ah, so he can be brave.

"That's a good boy," he said, rising back up and moving toward the pole. His boots clomped on the floor, and he turned, flexing his ass for them all.

A few other guys were holding out money and he squatted down low for them to slip them in his shorts. Standing back up, he placed his boots on one guys chest- kicking him backwards, off his stool. That cheap pervert was about drooling staring at him- he deserved it.

He had one song left- and he would finally give them the show they wanted. Hooking his thumbs into the shorts, he bent at the waist, sliding them down and over his thick boots. He heard the gasp as everyone saw the thong he wore. All it did was conceal his cock and asshole.

"Yeah that's right," he yelled, "I'm fucking packing!"

Lifting back up from where he was bent, he leaned backwards on the pole, thrusting out his hips- letting them see his package sway in his flimsy thong. After a few beats of thrusting, he hooked his leg back around the pole and swung a bit.

He never did bother actually dancing. He couldn't dance for shit really. No, this was about the money and him getting naked. He felt the sweat from the lights beating down on him, and the pole work. Throwing a glare out to the crowd, he wanted them to know their time was almost up with him.

He needed to make another round. Actually he had made plenty of money, but he wanted more. Call it greed, or call it being half naked and wanting to be paid- whichever.

Dropping down to the floor, he made sure to make it loud as he did. The crowd gasped and he kept himself low. Legs bent under him, his back arched- his package on display. Let these perverts look at what they can't have.

"If you like what you see, pay the fuck up!" he yelled, lifting back up to his knees, thrusting his hips a bit more as he glared at them all.

The nerd over at the end of his stage just stared wide eyed at him. Crawling over where he sat, he spread his thighs- letting him enjoy the view.

"Pay up, nerd," he growled.

A shaky hand reached out, hooking more bills in the string of his thong. Grabbing the nerds head, he thrust his face in his crotch as he pushed his hips at him. When he let go, he swore the damn nerd was stuttering as his soul left his body.

The music stopping and that was his cue to get the fuck off the stage. Aizawa came out and started to help him gather his clothes and money. "Thanks, you fucking pathetic freaks," he said before walking off stage.

"Was that all really necessary?" Aizawa asked, taking the rest of his clothes and walking back to the changing room.

"Fucking perverts," Bakugou said, grabbing his sweats and pulling them over his boots and up to his hips. Flopping down on the couch, he grabbed his money out the strings of his thongs, and the pile on the table.

"We talked about kicking guys off the stools," Aizawa sighed.

"That asshole was being stingy," Bakugou growled.

"Did I see you thrusting your dick in some guys face?" Aizawa asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That nerd gave me a lot of money," Bakugou said.

"Um, excuse me," a voice at the door, "Bakugou, you have a request for a lap dance.

"Can't I even take a fucking break?!" he yelled.

"Tell them he will be ready in ten minutes," Aizawa said.

"Bullshit!" Bakugou growled.

"Now Bakugou," Aizawa said, "You know the rules."

"Can't I fucking have a drink before I have to thrust my dick for some freak?" he asked.

Aizawa leaned back, raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door. "Don't make him wait."

* * *

Banging through the door, Bakugou had shed his sweats and didn't even bother putting any clothes back on. He left it to the thong and the boots. He wasn't in the mood for some damn lap dance.

Then he saw the nerd.

The center of the small room, in the chair- that nerd was mumbling and shaking like a damn leaf.

"So you're the impatient asshole who didn't get enough, huh?" he growled, stomping in closer to the nerd.

A yelp and the nerd was shaking his head, while gulping. He had no idea those eyes of his could get any larger, but they somehow did. He was pretty damn sure he was a sight to see as it was. Itty bitty fucking thong that was giving him string burn in his fucking ass crack, and those big ass heavy boots that laced up to his knees.

This nerd had a lot of fucking nerve. How dare he call for him right after a fucking set?

"So… what the hell do you want?" he demanded, stomping right up to where the nerd had some serious nerd shoes on. Big clumpy red high tops that looked too large for his body. Stomping his boot again, the nerd yelp.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mi...mi… Midor-" the nerd stammered.

"-Fuck it, your name is Deku," he said, taking his boot and placing right in Deku's chest.

"...yes," Deku sighed quietly, his hands wrapping around the boot.

"Oh, you're one of those perverts huh?" he asked.

Another gulp, and Deku shook his head. "You're… you're so…"

"Oh trust me," he said, removing his boot and leaning over so their noses almost touched. "I know. Now sit the fuck back and keep your grubby paws to yourself!"

A nod and Deku was stiff as a board in the chair. Straddling over his lap, Bakugou didn't lower down immediately. His abs were right at Deku's eye line. Clenching and rolling his body a bit, Bakugou raised his arms over his head- this was about all the fucking dancing he ever did, if you even called it that. It was more flexing and rolling his body.

He could feel the warm breath from Deku on his skin, and saw how he kept licking his lips.

"You really like this shit, doncha?" he asked.

Big green eyes stared up at him, nodding.

"Bet you'd love for me to flip you out this chair and fuck you raw, right on the damn floor," he said, quickly lowering his body so he fell into Deku's lap. A strangled moan and it looked like Deku was going to pass out over the contact.

Slapping Deku's face, he snarled at him. "Stay with me, Deku," he growled.

Eyes blinking and focusing back on him, and Deku gulped again. He could feel just how hard Deku already was- his pants tented and his hard dick pushing against his. He was still soft, though he was large enough it never matter in his thong.

Rolling his hips, he made sure his dick brushed over Deku's, and smirked when he heard the low moan come from the nerd.

"Fucking pervert," he groaned.

"Hah!" Deku cried, his hands fisting by his side as he sat there.

His chest was eye level with Deku's. Reaching for the curly messy hair, Bakugou gripped tight and pressed Deku's head right into his sweaty chest. "Bet you could get off on this shit, couldn't you! Fucking degenerate! I'll wipe my sweaty ass titties all over your gotdamn face and you'll fucking nut over it!"

"Ohmygod!" Deku cried out- his hands leaving his sides and reaching around Bakugou, grabbing his ass.

A growl and Bakugou let go of Deku's hair, and went to grab his hands- but the hold was so tight and firm from this nerd. What the fuck?

"Usually, I'd kill someone for touching me," Bakugou growled. "But you got three seconds to enjoy this before I make you dead."

It was another quick squeeze, then Deku pulled his hands back to his side, gripping under the chair.

They were all the same, perverts who got their rocks off over fantasies. Bakugou didn't bother with that perfect boyfriend shit- he let them know he was a handful.

"So fucking thirsty, aren't you?" he growled.

Deku nodded his head, not even denying it.

"Bet you'd let me fuck you, wouldn't you?" he asked.

Deku nodded again.

Rolling his hips again, he felt the way Deku's dick pulsed and twitched in his pants.

Leaning in close, he was breathing heavy as he continued to roll his body over this nerd's. He usually got somewhat turned on during these, and noticed the way Deku's eyes drifted down to his thong.

His dick was swelling, and his thong was thin.

"That's right," he said, "Bet your ass is gagging for this dick."

Drool was slipping from the side of Deku's mouth. Wiping it with his thumb, he cleaned off his thumb on the nerd's shirt. "Close your mouth, you'd prob gag on my dick as it is."

Deku gasped, closing his mouth and eyes, his body pressing against his. Putting his hands on Deku's chest, he felt that this nerd was fit, and his body a lot stronger and tighter than he had figured. This nerd looked soft, but he was feeling he truly wasn't soft.

Lifting off Deku, he needed to regain his groundings. Turning so his back to the nerd, he lowered his body again, letting his ass surround Deku's hard cock.

"Ah fuck!" Deku gasped, his hands moving and grabbing at his hips.

Grabbing Deku's hands, Bakugou snarled, "You wanna be dead?"

"...sorry," Deku stuttered.

Bakugou started to grind his ass down on Deku's dick. The gasp turned to moans and he felt Deku thrusting back against him. He had to give the nerd credit- he was definitely packing a big dick too.

"I wanna… see your face," Deku whispered in his ear.

"Fucking needy bastard," he growled, then turned himself, planting down hard on his lap. Their dicks brushed together and Deku started moaning.

"I bet you'd fucking love me to raw your ass so hard," he growled, then pressed his forehead to Deku's. "Bet you'd want your ass slapped as I told you how tight your ass was."

"Yes!" Deku cried.

Then he saw tears rolling down Deku's cheeks, what the fuck? Sitting back, he stopped his hips moving as he wondered what the fuck just happened.

"Pleasedontstop!" Deku cried, his hands back on his hips, pressing against his skin.

"Fucking, Deku," he growled, rolling his hips more.

"Come… come home with me," Deku gasped, opening his eyes and staring up at him.

This happen about once a damn week. Some pervert would get close to orgasm and promise him the world. He had learned his lesson back years ago.

"I'm not a fucking whore!" he growled.

Deku shook his head. "No… no…!" he squealed. "I'll even take you on a date!"

Rolling his eyes, he thrust his hips again. "You just like this shit because it feels good, and you think my body looks good. You don't fucking want that. What you fucking want is to nut. You'd probably nut the instant I stuck my dick inside of you."

A strangled moan and Deku's head fell back. He was panting his body started to shake.

"That's right, you fucking nerd," he growled, leaning in so his chest pressed against Deku's. "I'd probably reach so deep inside of you, places no one else could ever reach!"

"...fuck yes," Deku moaned, then his hands were back on Bakugou's ass, squeezing tight as his body started to convulse.

Smirking, Bakugou rolled his hips one more time- that satisfaction of making someone cum their pants- amazing.

Grabbing Deku's hair, Bakugou smirked at him. "Your offer sounds nice, but there is one fucking problem."

Deku was about cross eyed, and still clearly drooling. "...wha… what's that."

Smacking his lips on Deku's forehead, he let his head go and stood up. Adjusting his thong, he started to walk out of the room. Glancing over his shoulder, he winked at the nerd. "I'm a total fucking bottom."

As he went to close the door, he heard Deku muffle, "Oh, fuck yes."


End file.
